callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Call Of Duty Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Price. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Sandan (Discusión) 16:13 24 feb 2010 Plantillas Hola! Gracias por editar en esta wiki. ¿Por que dices que no hay bastantes plantillas? Encuentras a faltar alguna plantilla? Si es así dímelo. sandan 22:03 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :¿Qué son las plantillas administrativas? ¿Para qué sirven? Ayúdame a crearlas. sandan 16:50 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Images Hello. Uploads are working here. Please can you give more details about the problem? Please use the Foro or send a message to staff using . Angela (talk) 22:35 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Fuente Hola Niko, desconozco el tipo de fuente del logo, pero si quieres puedes preguntarle al que hizo el skin: JoePlay. Saludos. sandan 21:48 23 may 2010 (UTC) Wiki Ya he hecho lo que me dijiste de rellenar los campos. Lo del spotlight lo había pensado hace ya un tiempo pero la wiki no cumple los requisitos, me parece que eran 200 artículos buenos. Podías pasarme el link donde salen los requisitos. Saludos. ☺ sandan 19:52 27 may 2010 (UTC) Creo que son estos: *Tener 100 artículos, que sean largos, no esbozos. *No tener siempre activado el MediaWiki:Sitenotice (listo), tener un favicom (listo), tener un logo (listo), tener un Monaco.css (listo) O eso creo que son, solo faltan los artículos. -- . 20:46 28 may 2010 (UTC) :La lista de requisitos se pueden ver aquí, por cierto, vengo a avisar de os he respondido en la discusión de esa página. ¡Saludos, y suerte! ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 20:31 28 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, hago de nuevo el spotlight, con las dimensiones que me pediste. -- . 21:15 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Hoola, he estado un tiempo inactivo, pero estos días que tengo tiempo intentaré mejorar el wiki. Quieres que te ayude con el Spotlight? Envíame lo que hayas hecho, se utilizar un poco el Photoshop. sandan 20:48 2 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Vaya, que pena que ya esté, quería ponerle el logo de nuestra wiki, con el mismo tipo de letra. Otra cosa, creo que deberíamos crear una manual de estilo, como el que he hecho aquí (no está acabado). Saludos sandan 21:04 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Antes de poner la portada haz una prueba en otra página por ejemplo en: Zona de pruebas o mejor en Zona de pruebas/2 (que está vacía). Lo del artículo destacado no lo entendí bien. Te refieres a crear una página sólo para poner el artículo destacado? Quedaría un poco vacío. sandan 22:13 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, he creado otro spotlight, creo que es mejor que el que hiciste (no te ofendas), pero es que este tiene el logo de nuestra wiki Además en el otro la imagen del fondo esta como achafada. Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo. ¿Qué opinas? thumb sandan 10:28 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :Simplemente he recortado un trozo del logo del wiki de aquí. sandan 14:36 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ayuda oye si quieres te puedo ayudar a editar la cronologia de call of duty o algunas armas pero tu les pones las plantillas por fa yo me se la segunda guerra mundial de atras pa delante !!!!!!!!! Pues si Que mas crees que puedo poner.Por favor ayudenme ¬¬ -.- -_- `-´ 02:07 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Te puedes ayudar de la Call of Duty Wikien inglés (w:c:callofduty). La URL es esta. -- . 23:42 9 sep 2010 (UTC)